


Si Pogi at ang Prinsesa

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Waxing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Isang munting pasilip sa buhay ni Pogi at ng kanyang Prinsesa
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 9





	Si Pogi at ang Prinsesa

**Author's Note:**

> another cross-post!
> 
> fluff lang to at slight selosa ksoo pero still!!! read the tags properly!
> 
> genderbend content ito kaya kung ayaw nyo! pakisara ang tab! maraming salamat!

Nasa kalagitnaan ng masarap na pagkakatulog si Jongin pero nagising siya nang biglang makaramdam ng bigat na dumagan sa kanyang katawan. Inaantok pa ang diwa niya at wala pa sa tamang huwisyo pero dahil sa pamilyar na bangong naamoy niya mula sa nakadagan sa kanya, kilala na niya kung  _ sino _ ang salarin.

“Pogi, gising ka na,” isang malambing na tinig ang bumulong sa tenga niya. “Tanghali na. Bangon ka na dali.”

Medyo may naaalala nga siyang pinangako niyang gagawin pero mas malakas pa din ang hatak ng kama niya, lalo pa at meron pa siyang mayayakap na mas makakapagpahimbing ng tulog niya. Niyakap niya ng mahigpit ang unsolicited alarm clock niya at inihiga ito sa kanyang tabi. “Mamaya na. Tulog muna tayo,” sabay higit palapit sa katabi at subsob ng ilong sa mabangong buhok ng kanyang best friend.

Niyakap naman siya pabalik at sumiksik pa lalo sa kanya. Akala ni Jongin nanalo na siya pero hindi pala, sabi ng isang kurot sa kanyang utong. “May appointment ako ng alas-onse, Jongin Kim. Bumangon ka na at maligo!”

Ayaw pa din makisama ng katawan ni Jongin or pwede ding nasa mood siya para magpa-baby sa best friend niyang magbi-birthday na kinabukasan. “I’m doing you a favor dito, wala man lang lambing?”

Kumislot-kislot ang best friend niyang nasa kanyang mga bisig. Nacurious naman itong si Jongin sa gagawin ng isa kaya dumilat na siya, sa wakas. Nakatago pa din ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa may bandang leeg niya. Ilang sandali pa halos mapahiyaw siya sa sakit dahil biniktima naman ng best friend niya ang isa pa niyang utong.

“Lambing ka dyan. Mamaya ka na magdemand pagkatapos. Dali na, pogi. Late na tayo!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bilang pambawi daw sa paghatak niya sa best friend niyang samahan siya sa waxing salon, nilibre ni Kyungsoo ng underarm at half leg service si Jongin. Wala na siyang nagawa dahil binayaran na ni Kyungsoo at ginamitan nanaman siya ng beautiful eyes at pout combo ng best friend niya. Talong-talo, walang kalaban-laban ang isang Jongin Kim doon.

Isa pa, full of promises kasi ang bulong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na  _ magdemand ka na lang mamaya ng kahit na ano. _ Syempre susulitin na niya iyon. Minsan lang maging  _ generous  _ ang best friend niya kaya lulubos-lubusin na niya.

Nakaupo sila sa isang couch sa reception area, inaantay na tawagin sila for their turn. Nakasandal ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa balikat niya at nakapikit habang magkahawak ang kanilang mga kamay.

Yes, best friends ang label nila pero magjowa kung umasta.

Kamamadali ni Kyungsoo, dumating sila ng kalahating oras na mas maaga sa appointment nila kaya naman talagang maghihintay sila. Hindi naman nagrereklamo si Jongin dahil magkasama naman sila at isa ito sa kanilang mga  _ firsts _ . Ang parating kasama ni Kyungsoo sa mga ganito ay ang pinsan niyang si Baekhyun pero nag-out of town kasi ito. First time ni Jongin na samahan ang best friend niya sa isa sa mga  _ girl rituals  _ niya at bilang ilang taon ng in love sa dalaga, masaya siya na maging one waxing salon visit closer pa kay Kyungsoo.

Inaliw niya ang sarili sa pags-scroll sa kanyang IG gamit ang kanyang free hand. Mas okay sana na maglaro ng Ragnarok o kaya ML kaso ayaw naman niyang bitiwan ang kamay na hawak.

Priorities.

“Pogi,” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang umaayos siya ng upo. “Wala pa?”

“Wala pa po, mahal na prinsesa. Idlip ka muna at mukhang puyat na puyat ka,” pabiro ang tono ni Jongin pero lowkey may konting pagalit kasi ayaw niyang nakukulangan ng tulog si Kyungsoo, maliban na lang kung siya ang dahilan.

Hinila ng marahan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak niyang kamay ng best friend para hawakan ng pareho niyang kamay. “Si mama kasi akala mo kasal ang hinahanda,” may magkahalong inis at ingit na sagot ng dalaga sa kanya. "Para namang hindi every year ang birthday celebration natin."

Si Kyungsoo ang may birthday kinabukasan (kaya nga may waxing appointment siya) pero isasabay na din ang birthday ni Jongin na two days after naman.

"Eh 'di totohanin na natin," biro ni Jongin, mga kalahati. "Punta tayong city hall after dito."

Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa may kaliwang hita. "Ayusin mo naman. Magpropose ka muna, gago ka talaga."

"Ganun din naman 'yun pero sige na nga, will you marry me, princess?"

Ganyan na talaga sila magbiruan kahit dati pa pero everytime, tumitriple ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Jongin. Paano na lang kapag isang araw hindi na lang biro ang pag-uusap nila? Okay na okay sana kung sasagot si Kyungsoo ay  _ yes, I do _ . Paano na lang kung hindi?

Kahit na sinasabi na ng buong mundo na wala naman na silang patutunguhan kung hindi ang isa't-isa, Jongin can never be too sure. Kahit pa ba na yung mayabang na part niya ay matagal na inangkin si Kyungsoo na Mrs. Kim, as in asawa niya.

Kunwari nag-iisip si Kyungsoo pero alam naman ni Jongin na ang sasabihin nyan  _ bukas na lang, tanghali na eh… _

"Sa birthday mo na lang. Mag-aayos pa tayo ng papales."

"Uhm…"

"Miss Kyungsoo? Kayo na po."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Parang tumigil ang mundo ni Jongin, paulit-ulit ang pagreplay sa isinagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Wala din kasi ang malokong ngiti na kasama parati ng mga sagot niya sa mga  _ pabirong _ tanong ni Jongin kaya hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang dapat isipin.

Bakit naman kasi tinawag na sila? Hindi pa niya nalilinaw ang lahat kaya naman nakulong na siya sa sarili niyang mga isipin nang biglang hugutin ang kaluluwa niya sa kanyang katawan.

Well, yung paper strip lang yun na humatak sa mga buhok niya sa binti pero parang ganun na din yung feeling. Buti na lang at hindi siya napasigaw dahil sa shock pero nangilid ang luha niya.

And to think na buwan-buwan si Kyungsoo kung magpa-wax.

"Sir? Okay lang po ba kayo?"

Nilingon ni Jongin si ate na may hawak ng papel na napuno ng leg hair niya. Hindi na niya alam ang ginagawa at pinasok niya kaya tumango siya kay ate at nahiga ng maayos.

Kapag si Kyungsoo Do hindi pa din pumayag na magpakasal…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lumabas si Jongin Kim sa maliit na waxing room na isang changed man. Maliban sa makinis niyang binti at kili-kili, nagbago ang pananaw niya sa buhay, mainly sa kanyang pain tolerance.

Pakiramdam niya namanhid ang buo niyang katawan at mainit-init pa ang mga parteng natanggalan ng buhok sa katawan niya.

Pagkalabas niya sa may reception area, si Kyungsoo ang una niyang nakita dahil agad itong lumapit sa kanya, apologetic ang mukha. "Are you okay, Pogi? Masakit ba?"

Siguro nga halata ang naluha niyang mga mata kaya mukhang guilty itong babaeng handa niyang gawin ang lahat para sa kanya. "Oo, masakit, kaya humanda ka mamaya. Galingan mo bumawi, Kyungsoo Do."

Isang pacute na  _ hehehe _ lang ang nakuha niya pero ikinawit naman ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga braso kaya forgiven na siya mga 0.05%.

Naglakad sila papunta sa may counter at napansin ni Jongin na malagkit ang tingin ni ateng cashier sa kanya. On cue, humigpit ang kapit ng best friend niya sa kanya. Siguradong nagseselos nanaman at hindi na makapaghintay si Jongin sa kung ano nanamang pakana ang gagawin nitong si Kyungsoo para mailihis ang tingin ni ateng cashier.

"Bale magkano lahat, miss?"

Nagpipigil na ng tawa si Jongin dahil halata din ang pagpigil ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang inis. Dinig na dinig sa boses nito.

"780 po lahat, ma'am," friendly ang ngiti ni ate pero saglit lang siya tumingin sa kausap dahil lumihis nanaman ang tingin kay Jongin.

Kitang-kita ang pagtaas ng kilay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang reflection sa salamin sa may likod ng counter. "Kasama na ba yung sa  _ asawa  _ ko?"

Namutla si ateng cashier, nag-sorry at tarantang may hinanap sa may counter. Humiwalay si Jongin sa  _ asawa  _ niya para i-back hug ito at i-kiss sa bunbunan para itago ang maliliit niyang hagikgik.

Feel na feel na niyang asawa si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Traffic pauwi.

Pagkahila ni Jongin ng handbrake, sumandal siya at napapikit. Minsan talaga mahirap magtiwala kay Waze. Unconsciously, napakagat labi siya at narealize niya na chapped ito, most likely dahil hindi pa siya masyadong nakakainom ng tubig.

"Soo, may lip balm ka ba? Pahingi."

Syempre, meron si Kyungsoo and as usual, siya na din ang naglagay sa mga labi ni Jongin ngunit kunot ang no. "Malayo pa ba tayo sa city hall?"

Maanghang-anghang pa ang pakiramdam ng mga labi ni Jongin. "Nalagpasan na natin. Bakit may gagawin ka ba?"

"Oo. Tatali na kita para wala na umaligid sa'yo."

Parang ang too good to be true naman na tunog seryoso ang katabi kaya awkwardly natawa si Jongin. "Hindi nga? Uhm, ano. In six months na lang. Baka magalit sila mommy hindi natin sila sinama."

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at finally nagtagpo na ang kanilang mga mata. She smiled softly and at that moment, alam na ni Jongin na natupad na ang matagal na niyang pinapangarap.

"Sure ka?" mahinang tanong ng dalaga pero dinig ni Jongin ang underlining doubt dito.

Feeling liberated sa mga restrictions na inimpose niya sa sarili, inabot ni Jongin ang malambot na pisngi ng kasama, ready na ipakita ng buo ang pinakatatago niyang feelings para sa prinsesa niya.

"Bawal ka na umatras. Ito lang ang payback na tatanggapin kong pambawi sa kanina."

Nakasisilaw na ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. "Love mo ako, ha, Pogi?"

"Oo. Sobra. Matagal na."

Unfortunately, dapat niyang ibalik ang tingin sa kalsada at ang mga kamay sa manibela dahil umusad na ang pila. Hindi naman nagtagal, huminto ulit sila pero this time, pagpihit niya ng handbrake, the next thing he knew ay nakaharap na siya kay Kyungsoo at magkadikit na ang kanilang mga labi.

Si Kyungsoo ang naunang humiwalay. "Ako din. Sobra. Matagal na."

Limang segundo na lang at magpapalit na ang kulay ng ilaw sa traffic light. May limang segundo si Jongin para maglapat ulit ng isang halik sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Limang segundo na masyadong mabilis pero sapat na para sa mga pusong nakalaya na.

Pagkaandar ulit ng makina, kay ngiting tumingin muli si Jongin sa kanilang dadaanan. "Uwi na muna tayo?"

Isang malambot na kamay ang lumapat sa kamay niyang nasa kambyo. "Uwi na tayo."

**Author's Note:**

> ang atin pong tanong ay:
> 
> nasaan ang invitation namin?


End file.
